


Cold water

by TrekVanci



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Depressed Stiles, Divorced John, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Independent Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Lonely Derek Hale, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekVanci/pseuds/TrekVanci
Summary: stiles isolated himself from the pack a year of the kanima attack after years of depression and being alone,he learnt magic and was ready to leave the shit hole called Beacon Hills and become a powerful mage but thenthe sheriff dies.How will stiles cope with his father's death and his mixed varies emotions towards Derek and his friends?





	Cold water

 

 

 

> "Derek please open your eyes"  Blood dripping from his fresh cuts caused by his spell and tears forming in his eyes staring at the cold body in his lap "everything is going to be better.. i promise you"  holding his shivering hands "I love you"

* * *

 

 his life was normal , his parents fought regularly like all parents did which affected him especially now that they were getting a divorce, he felt alone with his abusive dad even tho he had his friends, he wasn't lonlyhe just felt ** alone ** like he can't talk to anyone about his depression and the thoughts. he wasn't stupid. he knew if he ended his life he's going straight to hell but they were just thoughts... he never acted upon them.

he needed to complain about how his dad built an impression on him, how he's a useless boy to him even tho he's the one that cooks and cleans plus being an honour student at the same time, which is ironic since his dad is the alcoholic man who spends his time sleeping on the couch when he's not working. 

 

He had human friends back in the days, since now his closest friend is a  werewolf, yes a werewolf that howls and shape shifts to something with no eyebrows apparently newly turned. dealing with monsters and magic and his stupid crush on a certain stupid Grumpy sourwolf and his stupid beautiful face and stupid attractive looks and stupid attitude.

with that it brought stiles Even more stress, anxiety, and depression. plus  Putting his life in constant danger stage too but thats what concerns him the least. it was just too much the emotions and none-appreciation by everyone, his sexuality crisis, and the love he didn't receive, He stopped.

He stopped caring, about how people saw him, stopped caring about school but still managed to get full As, about his friends since he isolated himself not answering their calls and texts not that he received them often and stopped letting anyone in his comfort zone away from the monsters and "werewolves" and his stupid crushes on super smart and attractive people like Lydia Martin and Derek Hale.

 

the only thing that helped him was his magic. for some reason he was still attracted to the world of magic since Daeton called him a spark and that's the only thing he kept from the his past. That's why Stiles was getting ready to sleep after a year of working on upgrading his skills, only two days away from leaving Beacon Hills and getting real magic training, to become a "Mage" under the hands of "Linda and Moré" The only people who learnt how to control djinn and angels in the world of _Magick._ _How lucky can he be? apparently not that lucky_

it was his night - couple hours before sunrise -ish routine he followed, stripping into his boxers and picking his Laptop, he laid on the bed adjusting himself and logged in to  ** Teenagersprbs.com ** .

A site known for its whiny teenagers bitching about their parents ,Stiles used it for shits and giggles laughing at how pathetic others problems are and _Huh this was a good one_ " _My mum hates me so much she refuses to buy me the new iphone 5 i am planning on running away from home pls help what should i do?  :( _ " and so many cliché responses like

" _stay strong_ " 

" _ i'm sorry i'm here for you <3 _ "

" _ 0065-921-xxx call me we can run away together _ "

" _ Other people are dying in africa, Karen _ "

Damn. the things people do for attention these days its really sad and-  who the hell is knocking on his door at 4 in the morning?

putting his laptop aside and going down the stairs not caring how he's only in his underwear, taking a fast glance at his father's empty room thanks to his dad's working  schedule and random shifts , he sighs.. _his mother used to be up at this time reading fairy tales in the living room and knitting , his father sleeping soundly next to her. it all changed after the divorce_.  Another knock came cutting his thoughts, "uh rude" he muttered as he went to open the door.   Welcomed by the face he was trying to avoid last year and succeeded well until now..

" Ah Derek, when did you finally learn how to use doors? " looking at the older man in the eyes.

 

Derek stared at stiles with sad eyes

 

Stiles stared back at Derek's eyes  _they are beautiful, they always were but they look sad, dark circles appeared under them too but he still looked beautiful like that._

 

"Stiles" his voice tone was soft, but stiles didn't care.

 

"What do you want Derek?" Derek opened his mouth to talk then he glanced at stiles with a faint blush appeared on his cheeks and closed his mouth again, Stiles smirked at his reaction.

 

"Stiles put some clothes on, we need to talk" 

 

Stiles shrugged and grabbed the first T-shirt and sweatpants in sight then he heard his phone explodes with notifications from 2 minutes ago _how didn't he notice them before_? he threw the phone carelessly on the table and said "Derek come in"

 

Derek walked slowly and sat on the small couch in the corner, still pale and looking tired now. 3 minutes passed with no words exchanging just awkward silence and glances between them "Derek, not that i hate the peaceful silence we are enjoying but i hate it, what are you doing here?"

 

Derek's nostrils flared as he took a deep breathe and finally said "Your father died due alcohol poisoning in his office" 

 

Stiles stared at Derek with wide eyes for a minute as tears began to fall "you are joking right?"  _he must be joking, my father was fine yesterday but by the look on Derek's face he sure isn't joking_

 

Stiles fell to his knees stiles staring at Derek and laughed "i mean he was an asshole, but he's the only family i'm left Derek" he stopped laughing when Derek didn't answer him but instead stared at the floor, he stood up and ran through the door to his car, he didn't know where he was going but after 10 minutes he stopped in an empty highway next to the woods, he left roscoe and wandered through the trees for couple minutes until he reached the cliff, the cliff his mum used to take him to on his birthday before she left him, he just sat there and started sobbing quietly then fell asleep.

* * *

 

Stiles woke up in a dark place, looking around he saw a red light roaming around the room, stiles reached to touch it but the light kept moving around in the dark.

"what the hell"

stiles said rubbing his eyes from the sleep realising he's in the void  _oh okay, deep breaths, it's not the perfect time for a panic attack, where the hell was he?_

" _Pain is your friend, stiles_ " 

" _pain only visits who has good inside"_

stiles eyes widened, what's happening to him, is this a nightmare? questions began to gather in stiles's mind, questions with no answers to them.

 _Pain is your friend, stiles_ " 

" _pain only visits who has good inside"_

The voice became louder and louder every time stiles blinks, and it brought a stroke of pain in his body, clenching his heart.

"stop"

 _"Pain is your friend, stiles_ " 

" _pain only visits who has good inside"_

_Stiles shouted. Covering his ears from the scary chants._

_"PAIN IS YOUR FRIEND STILES"_

_"PAIN ONLY VISITS WHO HAS GOOD INSIDE"_

_"YOU'RE NEXT "_

_with that stiles lost his conscious again._

* * *

 

"Shit"

stiles stroked his long hair. The sun coming out of the window blinding his eyes. Stiles pulled the covers on his head which after couple seconds noticed, it's not his bed.

"Good morning Stiles"

Derek said, pulling a shirt over his abdomen

"You were passed out in the woods last night so i brought you here"

_so that's what happened. Wait what about the voice? was it all a nightmare?_

"Oh my god. My back is killing me"

Derek smiles softly at him. Oh wow Derek is smiling, is this heaven.

"That's what you get for sleeping on the grass, idiot"

"Why was i there anyway?"

Stiles looked at Derek with confused big eyes, then the memories hit him. _his dad is dead._ stiles frowned and began to shake immediately.

"Hey, hey i am here for you"

Derek held stiles next to him, stroking his hair softly 

"Breathe stiles. come on look at my eyes and breathe with me"

After long heavy breaths stiles stopped shaking. _he needs to be alone._

"Derek, leave me alone"

he's basically kicking Derek out of his own room but he really needs to think alone right now. Derek gave him couple nods and went to the door.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10"

With that he closed the door.

Stiles pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

_It's alright stiles, the old man is dead. Your mother probably will come in couple days to see you, it's all alright. Who am i kidding? life is not skittles and sunshine sure but don't let anything harm you physically and emotionally stiles, tomorrow you will leave Beacon Hills with nothing but a message to your loved ones and disappear for the rest of your life. you will reach your goals to be a powerful mage, but what about derek? he's been through alot too. it's sad how he's being blamed for being broody and angry all the time... specially by me, well shit he lost his pack twice and his family too and i'm the one shaking in the bedroom. tomorrow is gonna be better, i promise you stiles._

Wow. His magic sure knows how to calm him down, his relationship with it is nothing but mutual respect and teamwork, since his magic protects him and he trains the magic to grow stronger day by day. 

* * *

After couple minutes he opened his eyes to the smell of food. He went to the kitchen to be greeted by Derek holding two cups of coffee and a big omelette sitting on a plate in the middle of the table, which to his surprise there's a table is Derek's loft. He took his coffee and sat quietly on the chair.

"You smell awful, go take a shower"

Derek tried to break the tension and stiles was thankful for that.

Stiles raised his eyebrow at that rude comment.

"I beg to differ, i smell like roses and tropical fruits and i have evidence to prove that" 

Derek raised his eyebrows, probably surprised that stiles can still has his sense of humor after he lost his dad literally couple hours ago.

"on the other hand, you smell like a wet cat" 

_"liar he smells like sweat and jasmine and you know it"_

stiles blushed at his magic comment, why is it ganging up against him now? 

"Where is your bathroom"

Derek pointed at a Door in the corner of the loft and with that stiles put his plate in the sink and went straight to shower.

Stiles stared at the not so surprisingly clean organized bathroom. He stripped from his clothes and  _of course Derek has only one sponge and he's gonna scrub his body with the same one derek used holy shit._

Stiles turned the cold water on and stood underneath it for 15 minutes then suddenly a knock came.

"stiles i'm coming in, i got you a towel"

_Stiles heart skipped a beat_

"come in"

The Door opened and he saw the shadow of Derek putting the neatly folded towel on the hanger and closed the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> xxxx John and Claudia got divorced when stiles was 13 but before that their life was happy until claudia cheated on john and they fought daily which affected stiles alot
> 
> John is alcoholic and he abuse stiles mentally - shouts at him and call him names - since he got divorced and blamed it all on him
> 
> this is after s2 so stiles with long hair yay  
> Derek will get his full chapter eventually 
> 
> **i added some stuff from my personal life to spice it up and make it more realistic , hope you like it.


End file.
